disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Baloo
Baloo the Bear (full name given as Baloo Bear in TaleSpin) is a popular Disney character from the 1967 hit The Jungle Book and its sequel. He is a sloth bear and best friends with Mowgli. Even though he's not the main character of the film, Baloo has become the most popular Disney character from the Jungle Book. He is voiced by Phil Harris, Ed Gilbert (until their deaths), and currently John Goodman. Personality The Disney version of Baloo is very different from the book character on which he's based on. In contrast to the book, where Baloo is a wise old bear who teaches Mowgli the law of the jungle, Disney's Baloo is lazy and laid back. He loves to dance and play games. He hates becoming upset and having to be strict. He also enjoys being around Mowgli. Baloo thinks of Mowgli as his son just as Mowgli thinks of Baloo as his father. Baloo can be strict when he has to be, but doesn't enjoy doing acting such ways. Baloo is very protective of Mowgli and was willing to battle the jungle's most feared resident, Shere Khan to keep him safe. Appearances The Jungle Book Mowgli meets Baloo after he runs away from Bagherra who was friends with Baloo as a cub. Baloo and Mowgli becomes friends and when Mowgli is kidnapped by King Louie's monkeys, Baloo starts to take action. The friendship of Mowgli and Baloo is threatened when Baloo is forced to take Mowgli to the man village. Mowgli runs away and meets a flock of vultures who become friends with Mowgli. During this, Baloo goes out to find his friend. Baloo finds him right before Shere Khan attempts to kill Mowgli. A battle follows and Baloo is nearly killed by Shere Khan. After Mowgli scares Shere Khan off with fire, Baloo appears to be okay and takes Mowgli to the man village. The Jungle Book 2 Baloo reappears and is depressed because Mowgli is gone. Baloo sneaks pass Bagherra and goes after Mowgli. He kidnapped him and Mowgli and Baloo are happy to be reunited. Baloo takes Mowgli where he can't be found (King Louie's home). Baloo then tells other animals about how horrible the man village is and it saddens Mowgli. When Mowgli and Shanti are reunited, Baloo scares her off and Mowgli gets angry and runs away from Baloo. Baloo realizes his mistake and goes to the big battle with Shere Khan and saves Mowgli and Shanti from falling to their deaths. Shanti and Rajan becomes good friends with Baloo and Bagherra and enjoys playing with them in the jungle. TaleSpin Baloo is the main character in the animated series TaleSpin. In the series, Baloo and other characters are in a world where animals wear clothing and live in large cities, much like the world of Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, and Goofy. In the series, Baloo is a pilot and works for a delivery company. Baloo's best friend is a young bear cub called Kit Cloudkicker. Baloo also hangs out at King Louie's bar where he goes to relax and party like he tries to do in all of his animated appearances. Jungle Cubs Baloo appears as a young cub in the series. In the series, Baloo is best friends with Shere Khan, Kaa, Bagheera, King Louie and Hathi. Like his older self Baloo is lazy, laid back, care free and always looking for a good scratch. Baloo is often the leader of the group although Shere Khan often tries to take the role instead. In the series, Baloo's alltime best friend is Prince Louie. House of Mouse In the animated series, Baloo makes several appearances. Baloo is usually found with King Louie, Kaa, and Mowgli. Baloo also appeared in Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse. Disney Parks Baloo is a common character in Disney Parks around the world. Baloo is usually seen in Disney's Animal Kingdom or in the parades. The Disney Afternoon Live!: Plane Crazy One of Baloo's most prominent roles was in the Plane Crazy stage show that ran at Disneyland as part of Disney Afternoon Avenue in 1991. In the stage show, he is recruited along with Chip 'n' Dale and Launchpad McQuack to recover the X-22 spy jet when it is stolen by Don Karnage and Fat Cat. Fantasmic! Baloo appears in the bubble sequence in the nighttime spectacular Fantasmic! Baloo also appears riding either the Mark Twain Riverboat or Steamboat Willie. It's a Small World Baloo, along with Mowgli, was recently added to the popular It's A Small World attraction along with many other Disney and Pixar characters. Gallery Baloo_Disney.jpg|Baloo in The Jungle Book 2 char_12239.jpg|Baloo in Jungle Cubs junglebook_baloo_mowgli.jpg|Baloo and Mowgli junglebookbaloobagheera.jpg|Baloo and Bagheera 1471913559_f76ed95d63.jpg|Baloo and King Louie scat singing 3534981566_c835d05028.jpg|Baloo and Louie in the Disney Parks BalooAndLouieTalespinCostumes.jpg|Baloo and Louie, in their TaleSpin outfits, in Walt Disney's World on Ice Baloodeath.jpg|Baloo's supposed death the_jungle_book_baloo_with_grass_skirt_disney_poster-p228519503327276531trma_400.jpg|Baloo's Hula Outfit baloo2.jpg|Baloo with Mowgli, Shanti and Ranjan clipjungle4new.gif|Baloo File:Junglemilkshakes.PNG|Baloo and Mowgli in House of Mouse File:Junglebook2_757.jpg|Baloo and Ranjan 26-mmpvisuals-16.jpg|Baloo's poster for the Disney Parks clippicb.gif|Baloo in TaleSpin Trivia Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Animals Category:Heroes Category:Bears Category:Jungle Book Characters Category:The Jungle Book Category:Comedy Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Pilots Category:Males Category:Living characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Teenagers Category:Children Category:Kids Category:Characters who almost died Category:Characters who cry